I'll Always Love You
by CassieR5
Summary: Nate has a younger sister. She will be the one that brings Serenate back together. Read to find out how ;)
1. Chapter 1

**The airplane landed and steps were lowered. A young blonde walked down the steps and immediately saw her brother waiting for her with his friends. Grinning, she walked towards him and flung her arms round him, giving him a bear hug.**

"Nate! Oh my God, I've miss you so much!" she said, "And Serena, still looking hot I see. Blair, still the Queen around here I see. And Chuck! Yes Chuck, I can still see you're wearing your signature scarf! Well well, you guys haven't changed much."**  
**  
"Good to see you too Natalie, we missed you**,"**laughed The Non-Judging Breakfast Club.

"Now, let's go, Chuck's limo's waiting outside. And I have to meet up with Juliet at 4pm, now's 2pm," Said Nate, lifting up his sister's suitcases and walking towards the exit.

"Wait wait, who's Juliet?" Natalie said, confused.

"Oh, your brother's new hell-of-a-bitch girlfriend," Blair said sarcastically.

"Blair." Serena and Chuck looked amused.

"Actually, if anyone can tell whether a person's a bitch or not, only Blair Waldorf can" smirked Chuck.

When they reached Chuck's limo, their phones beeped. "How is it we can all get a text message at the exact same time?" smiled Natalie. She had received a so-called text message but the others had a 'Gossip Girl text' as they call it.

_*Spotted. An ex-Upper East Sider just got off the plane and greeted none other by The Non-Judging Breakfast Club. Life in the UES will be getting a little fun during her visit. Little N has return. Xoxo.*_

"Well, news here certainly travels fast." Said Natalie, looking at Serena's text.

"That's what happens when you're in a town where Gossip Girl is" Serena laughed. "Anyways," she said, as they piled into the limo and Chuck opened a bottle of champagne, "What brings you here?"

"I got a little tired of traveling around the world, and decided to well, drop in, on my brother here who has a new bitchy girlfriend and never told his little sister about" shrugged Natalie, stealing a glance at Serena to see her reaction at the mention of Juliet.

"So, where are you staying?" Chuck asked, "Blair and Serena's or at The Empire with me and Nathaniel?"

"Hmmmmm… just wondering, does Nate ever bring Juliet back to his well, hotel room?" Natalie asked, using the opportunity to sneak another glance at Serena.

"Yea, as a-matter-of-fact I do bring her, sometimes." Nate said.

"Then I'm staying at the Empire if that's okay with you Chuck and don't ask why." Winked Natalie. "Hey you know what? Since I'm pretty sure Blair and Chuck will be spending the night together later," smirking at the two of them, while Serena and Nate giggled., "I'll keep Serena company tonight." Linking arms with her, "We have A LOT to catch up."

**Well, what do you think? Please review, it's my 1st time writing a fanfic, I've never done this before. So please be kind. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natalie, Blair and Serena were back at the Waldorf mansion. Nate and Chuck left but said they'll pick the girls up for the Fashion Night party at the Van der Woodsen's mansion.**

"So," Blair said, "do you want to crash in my bed tonight or do you want to crash in Serena's that way you two can talk all night, I could also get Dorota to fix up another bed in Serena's room too."

Natalie laughed. "I'll take the extra bed," she smiled. "But for now," they sat on Serena's bed, "I want the both of you to fill me in on the drama here!" she turned to Serena, "ESPECIALLY what's going on between you and my idiotic brother."

"I told you she'll ask," Blair smirked.

"Nothing happened, I guess we just weren't meant to be or something," Serena blushed.

"Nothing? Well, that's an understatement. Simple explanation Natalie, Serena slept with Dan when they were drunk, photos got on Gossip Girl, the Golden Couple, your brother and Serena that is, broke up, Nate started dating that bitch and now here we are," rambled Blair.

"B!" screamed Serena, throwing a pillow at Blair.

"S!" Blair returned the pillow, and well, a pillow fight started between the girls.

When they finished and feathers were flying, they laid back down on Serena's bed laughing at the mess they created.

"I haven't had so much fun with a pillow fight since you left town, Nat. Things just wasn't the same without you to create trouble, although, Blair here can be a handful at times when she's up to her usual scheming." Serena smirked.

"Hey! You love my schemes! You said so yourself!" Laughed Blair.

"What time is it anyway?" Serena asked.

"6pm," said Natalie, looking at the wall clock in the room, "don't we need to get ready?"

"Yeap, we do, including makeup and awesome dresses!" Blair said, excited. "show us what dresses have you picked up from around the world Nat!"

"Hahaha," Natalie laughed. "Wait till you see the 2 dresses I got for both of you, oh by the way, these boxes of chocolate from erm… Paris, Malaysia and Australia are for both of you." Said Natalie while pulling stuff out from her suitcase.

"Awesome!" said Serena.

Natalie moved to another suitcase and snap opened it. "Found it!" she shouted, pulling 2 gorgeous dresses out. "This pale blue one is for you Serena, and Blair, this pink one is for you!" handing them the dresses.

Blair's dress was short, light pink, with ruffles, satin and a tight waist.

Serena's was a short blue-greenish dress with ruffles and a flower on the left.

"And this is mine." Pulling a white knee-length dress with a light blue waist band.

"Omg these are gorgeous!" screamed Blair and Serena "We are so wearing it to tonight's Fashion Night. The boys would probably have to lift the jaws off the ground when they see us later." Joked Blair.

"Hahaha just glad you like them," smiled Natalie.

"Like them? Are you kidding? We love them! Thank you so much!" Serena and Blair gave Natalie a rib-crushing hug.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's wow the boys!" Blair said.

The girls showered, got dressed in the new dresses Natalie got them, styled their hair, put on makeup, and when they were finally done, they looked like princesses.

"We look beautiful." Blair nodded.

They left the room and walked casually down the stairs. Chuck and Nate were waiting for the girls, with Juliet.

**So what do you think? How was it? Please review :) Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The girls saw Juliet downstairs. Juliet was nowhere as stunning as the three princesses of course, but it looked like she and Nate were in deep conversation till they saw the others. Blair immediately started shouting.**

"WHO THE HELL LET YOU IN HERE? My mansion, my rules. I remember saying you are not to step foot in here, bitch." She shouted at Juliet.

"B, calm down, it's nothing wrong," Serena said, "Nate probably offered her a ride, after all, she's going for Fashion Night too" as Nate gave her a grateful look.

"Yea, and don't ruin the way you girls look absolutely beautiful in those dresses, that I don't recall seeing you buy, my dear," Chuck said, amused at the scene his girlfriend just caused.

"Natalie bought them for us," Blair said, still glaring at Nate and Juliet, "fine, just this once I'll leave it. But if you ever step foot here again, I'll personally snap your head off!" Nate stepped in front of Juliet immediately, protecting her from the outrageous Blair.

Behind his back, Juliet smirked, it went unnoticed by the boys, but the girls saw it. Blair and Serena knew that Juliet was the one causing lots of drama and conflict between their friendships but no matter how much they said, Nate never believed them. Before Blair could start a fight with Juliet for smirking, Natalie stepped between them.

"Hello, you must be Juliet, I'm Natalie, Nate's sister," Natalie shook Juliet's hand.

"Hello. I heard about you. Nate told me about you just now. Nice to meet you," smiled Juliet.

"So, since we're done with the err... Reunion here, there's a Fashion Night party waiting for us to make our entrance at the Van der Woodsen's," Chuck said.

"Yea, let's go!" Nate said, taking Juliet's hand and walking towards the door.

They crawled into Chuck's limo and took off. Blair took out her phone, "Oh look! We're on Gossip Girl again," she said.

_*Spotted. The princesses of the night and J were seen in new dresses on the way to the Fashion Night party. I wonder what's gonna happen in the ride to the Van der Woodsen's, there just might be more drama in the limo then at the party. For those who haven't already been informed, queen B and J aren't the best of friends at all. Looking good princesses. Xoxo*_

"Hmph. The dresses do look good on us." Serena said, "great taste Natalie"

"Why thank you." Natalie laughed, "so, what's the scoop around here?"

"Let's see, Blair and Serena are in Columbia with Juliet and Nate," said Chuck.

"Nate's dating Juliet and Dan's with Vanessa" continued Serena.

"Chuck's hotel has been renovated, and yea well, you know, he's dating Blair," smiled Nate

"And Serena is single, my sister and recently rumored to have STD but Gossip Girl has said it isn't true," finished Chuck.

"I see…" laughed Natalie.

"Here we are. The Van der Woodsen's" Serena said. "Shall we?"

Cameras clicking, lights flashing, loud music playing, the limo's door opened. Chuck got out, Blair took his hand and walked up the steps. Serena and Natalie got out next, linking arms and smiling. Nate and Juliet got out last, hand-in-hand. Half-way, Chuck spun Blair and dipped her. They walked in twos till they were inside. Talk about making an entrance.

The boys left to get the girls some drinks, after they left, Blair took hold of Juliet's hair, despite the nearby people and Serena's actions to stop her. Natalie just watched, making a mental note to talk to the girls back at the mansion.

"Stay out of my way, you whore, or your life will be in pieces before you know it. We know you're the one who started the rumour about Serena having STD and encouraging Nate to go for a checkup so that it'll confirm the rumour. Even though he doesn't believe us now, he will soon if you try anything funny again." Blair growled at her. The girls left Juliet standing in the middle of the crowd and walked over to talk to to Lily and Eric.

"Lily! Heyy!" Natalie greeted, giving her a hug, "and Eric, how are you?" giving him a hug too.

"Hello Natalie, it's good to see you, you've been missing from the Upper East Side for too long." Smiled Lily.

"Yea, I missed having someone with schemes to get me out of anything," smirked Eric, "Blair and Serena won't help me to." Earning protests from Blair and Serena.

The girls chatted with Lily and Eric for a while and made a toast when Chuck came back with four glasses of champagne. Then they partied all night together till Fashion Night ended. On the way back in Chuck's limo, Natalie decided she needed to make a plan with the girls soon.

"Hey Blair? Natalie asked, "do you think you can well, skip the night with Chuck and stay with me and Serena instead? We need to talk about some things."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow to discuss? We can all discuss what ever it is over breakfast." Chuck said.

"Girl talk, Chuck. No way." Natalie told him, "and it's important that I talk to the girls as soon as possible."

"Hmm… okay, I'm in." Blair said.

After the girls told Chuck and Nate goodnight, they cleaned up and got ready for bed. They all crowded on the beds in Serena's room.

"So, what is it you want to talk to us about?" Serena asked.

"It's about Juliet. The way she smirked when my brother stood between her and Blair, and well, the look on her face." Natalie said, "she just… doesn't look right."

"See? Even Natalie noticed." Said Blair pointing the comment at Serena.

"I know I know. But what do you want me to do?" Serena asked, "she almost got me expelled from Columbia, almost broke my friendship with Blair and Nate. She's that bad."

"Then we just have to put her right." Natlie said with a wink. "But first, Serena, do you still love my idiotic brother?"

**That's all for today yo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There it was. The question: Do you still love him? Natalie asked Serena but Serena didn't know what to think. Even Blair was listening intently, waiting for her answer.**

"Well? Earth to Serena. Do you?" asked Natalie, looking at her closely.

"I… I…" Serena stammered "I think I do. I mean, he's always there when I needed him most, when I see him with Juliet, I just feel... jealous. It's like she's taken a part of me away from me."

"SO YOU DO LOVE HIM!" screamed Blair.

Serena groaned and the girls all piled on top of her.

"Wait, wait, wait," Natalie said, coming up from the pile of pillows and screams, "what do we do about Juliet?"

"That kind of has to wait till tomorrow," said Blair with a smile on her face, "now, we have more confessions to dig up from S here"

"Oh no…" The girls talked and talked till they finally fell asleep.

The next morning, all five of them had breakfast and Nate was to drop by the Van der Woodsen's so Serena went with him. That left Blair, Natalie and Chuck at the little café, drinking coffee. The girls quickly filled Chuck in on what's going on because they've discussed and they thought it'll be better with Chuck's help, after all, he's as good at scheming as Blair is.

"So, how about coming up with a plan to get Juliet out of the picture?" smiled Blair.

"Here's what I'm thinking: we plant a few cameras around and catch Juliet's true nature as prove to Nate that all we said was true. Just words won't convince him, so let's show it to him instead." Natalie said, sipping her coffee.

"I like where this is going… "Chuck said with a wink, "looks like the princess of schemes has return, cheers to that."

"Oh and by the way, "Natalie said, "Do Not tell Serena or Nate about any of this, otherwise the mission could be compromised. And I'm staying at The Empire from tonight onwards remember, my first step is interrupting Juliet and Nate's sex time." She smirk.

"Good one." Blair cheered. Holding her glass up, "here's to Operation Bye-Bye Juliet. May that bitch return to hell" Just then, Gossip Girl sent a text.

_*Spotted. Looks like a part of the Non-Judging Breakfast Club is seen having a toast in the café. I wonder what they're toasting to. Whatever it is, I'll keep you Upper East Siders up to date and you know it. So stay tune. You know you love me. Xoxo*_

All systems go.

**I know this chapter is like super duper short but I'm thinking of how to put my ideas into words so yea. It may be a few short chapters this week, sorry though. And thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As Blair, Chuck and Natalie put their plan in action, they planted several mini cameras around town, in Columbia, in The Empire, Nate's room, and Chuck even managed to insert a GPS tracker in her phone! Guess that's just how good Chuck can be. Just for fun, Natalie named their group Super Snoops (SS).**

"You know what?" Blair said, when the little SS group had gathered for breakfast, "we should also carry some cameras with us too, just in case we encounter Juliet."

"Oh I know, we put them in brooches and jewelry," smiled Natalie, "and Chuck can wear it on his tie."

". and If I don't?" teased Chuck, "I guess we could do that. You never know where that fox is."

"So yea, we're doing it!" said Natalie, jumping up "let's go get them now!"

A couple nights later, Chuck hosted a masquerade party at the Empire. Natalie, Blair and Serena had on stunning dresses; Natalie went with Blair and Chuck, while Nate went with Juliet. Serena said she's going to pick up Eric and his date before going, so they were to enter first. Before the girls left the Waldorf mansion, Natalie secretly placed a mini camera in Serena's brooch, unknown to Serena and Blair of course.

In the middle of the party, Nate was alone, 'Serena' appeared by his side.

"Hey Serena," Nate started, "we've never had a chance to talk properly after you and Blair returned from Paris and I –" Serena cut him off by planting a kiss on his lips, before leaving Nate stunned.

A while later, the same thing occurred between Serena and Dan, and the same thing happened as Dan was left starring as Serena walked away.

Blair and Chuck were up on the balcony behind the curtains, just as they were about to kiss, they saw Serena pull down the blinds, revealing to everyone that Blair and Chuck were together, wrapped in each other's arms, on the balcony. Just then, every single person in the party received a blast from Gossip Girl.

_*Spotted. S making out with Lonely Boy and The Golden Boy. Who does she really choose? Will it be N? Or D? And were Queen B and C on the balcony? Looks like they were about to make out there too, apparently it looks like S has other ideas. Xoxo Gossip Girl.*_

"Serena…" Serena turned around at the mention of her name. "Nate, Dan" she stammered, "I didn't do this, you have to believe me, I just got in here!"

"Serena, I can't believe you…" Dan said, "How could you? Is it that fun to be playing around with us?" After Dan told her that, he walked off with a huff.

"Nate…" Serena said, shaking her head, "you believe me right? I really didn't do any of that."

"I… I _don't_ know what to believe anymore." Nate walked away, leaving Serena heart-broken.

"SERENA!" Serena snapped around, "What were you thinking? Exposing us up on the balcony, and kissing both of them?" Blair screamed, "Kissing _Nate_ I understand, but Brooklyn? What made you kiss _him?"_

"Blair…" Serena said, "I really didn't do all that. I really didn't. There was some hold up at the entrance, I just got in here!"

Natalie and Chuck appeared by their side, Chuck quickly guided Blair away before she caused a scene. Serena was almost in tears. Luckily, Natalie knew better than to believe the Gossip Girl blast.

"S… let's get you home okay?" Natalie comforted her.

"You believe me? The others don't!" sobbed Serena, putting her mask on. Natalie walked with her and when they were at the door, "I… What's going on? Why is my vision blurry? Nat…" Serena said before she dropped to the ground.

"Serena!" Natalie shouted, taking out her cell phone and dialing, she yelled into the phone, "Nate! I'm at the entrance, get here quickly, Serena fainted!"

After bringing her to the nearest clinic, Nate carried Serena back into her room at the Waldorf mansion. The doctor had said it was just tranquilizer and that she'll wake in a few hours. But Nate still sat by her side, holding her hand. Before that, Natalie had secretly snatched Serena's brooch, the one with the mini camera inputted in it. After making sure Serena was okay and since Nate was with her, everyone retreated back to catch some sleep. Chuck and Blair slept in Blair's room, while Natalie slept in the extra bed in the spare room, as she insisted.

Lying in bed, Natalie began to think things over: _Serena had said that she was held up at the entrance, but she was caught kissing Nate and Dan inside. So… what's really going on?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Serena woke up the next morning only to see Nate sleeping with his head on the hand. Watching him sleep so sweetly, she couldn't help but let her other hand caress his cheek. Apparently he awoke at the touch of her hand.**

"Serena…" he said, rubbing his eyes, "thank god you're awake. I was so worried."

"What happened?" Serena said, confused.

"Don't you remember?" Nate asked.

"I remember… I was at the party… then the Gossip Girl blast about me kissing you and Dan…" Serena said struggling to remember, "and you, Blair and Chuck didn't believe me when I said I didn't do it… I put my mask back on… and then I… I don't remember what happened after that. Nate, please believe me, I really didn't kiss the both of you last night!"

"I believe you now, I'm sorry I didn't," Nate said "You blacked out at the entrance that's why you don't remember, how are you feeling now?"

"Just a headache that's all." Serena rubbed her forehead, "Nate, tell me, what happened after I blacked out?"

"Natalie immediately called me, and we took you to the hospital. The doctor said it was tranquilizer. How you got it, no one knows. But atleast you're okay now." Nate glances at his watch. "If you're okay now, I gotta go. I'm suppose to meet up with Juliet for breakfast. Sorry…"

"No, it's okay. Go. Don't keep her waiting." Serena said, fighting back tears, "and Nate," as he reached the door, "Thank you." Nate smiled at her, "No problem." And left.

Nate closed the door behind him and headed for the lift. He passed Blair, Chuck and Natalie, told them Serena was up and waved goodbye. The girls immediately went to Serena's room and pounced on her, except Chuck of course, he walked in.

"S! OMG I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I THOUGHT U PULLED THE CURTAIN AND EXPOSED ME AND CHUCK AND I'M SO SORRY!" Blair shouted non-stop.

"Blair, its okayyyy... Really." Serena laughed.

While Blair and Serena were patching up, Natalie and Chuck left the room. Natalie sat on the couch, starring at Serena's brooch while Chuck went to grab 2 glasses of mango juice from the kitchen.

After Chuck had returned with the glasses, Natalie said "Are you free this afternoon? There're some things we should discuss. About Serena." She added.

"Sure." Chuck said.

Just then, Serena and Blair came out, Serena had changed from last night's clothes. "We're going shopping," Blair said "Nat, you coming?"

"No thanks. I got some stuff to do" Natalie smiled, "You guys go ahead."

"I'll ask Trevor to drive you." Chuck said, picking up his phone.

"That's okay, we're thinking of walking." Serena said, "so we better get going, there's a lot of shopping to do." Arm-in-arm, B and S walked off laughing.

Chuck and Natalie returned to the Empire, Natalie grabbed her laptop and sat down with Chuck on the couch.

"So," Natalie said, "I've been thinking about last night, and I don't think Serena kissed my brother or Dan. I think someone set them up."

"You mean…" Chuck narrowed his eyes. "And how are we to find out?"

"With this." Natalie held up the brooch. She quickly pulled out the camera and attached it to her laptop, she enlarged the screen and pressed play. "If Serena had kissed Nate and Dan, this should show them."

They watched the clip quietly, the clip proved that Serena had been held up at the entrance and she only managed to enter when the curtain infront of Chuck and Blair was pulled down. The funny thing is that, the guard at the entrance had said that Serena Van der Woodsen had already entered. So it clearly showed that indeed Serena was telling the truth, she had NOT kissed them or pulled down the blinds either. The clip played till Natalie had removed it from Serena's dress. Natalie burned the clip into a disc, saved a copy on her laptop and shut it quietly.

"So if Serena didn't do it, who did?" Chuck said "You don't think it's…" Natalie nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Natalie and Chuck were inspecting the bug that Natalie planted in Serena's brooch the night before. They found out that Serena was indeed innocent, the one behind everything was probably Juliet.**

"That old witch." Chuck cursed. "But how do we prove it's her? After all, Nathaniel is still in love with her." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Well," Natalie said with a gleam in her eyes "you're Chuck Bass. I'm sure you have some people who are just a phone call away right?"

Chuck smirked. "You're right. Let's show them what happens when you mess with Chuck Bass."

"One more thing, tell Blair about all this but not Serena or Nate. We don't have solid prove yet…"

"Fine. But hey, Juliet kissed both? Doesn't that sound a teensy bit fishy to you?"

"Yea it does. That's why she wasn't working alone. Get your P.I. to follow Juliet. And check her background." Natalie picked up her jacket "then follow me if you want, I'm gonna pay our recently returned UESiders."

After Chuck called his P.I. (Private Investigator), he and Natalie got into the limo and drove of. They stopped in Brooklyn at Dan's apartment. Chuck was confused.

"What are we doing at Brooklyn?" he asked.

Natalie rang the doorbell and Vanessa opened the door. Seeing Natalie and Chuck outside, she looked surprised. Natalie smirked.

"Meet," she pointed to Vanessa, "Juliet's helper number 1."

The moment Vanessa heard what Natalie said, she immediately tried to close the door, but Chuck stuck his foot in the gap, "Not so fast, black cat." Chuck said.

"Black cat? What black cat?" Vanessa asked frightened.

Chuck sighed. "A black cat is a witch's helper, in this case Juliet's."

Chuck pushed the door open wider and they went in. Chuck and Natalie sat on the couch opposite Vanessa. After Chuck's threat to call his P.I. and find out her past about things even Dan doesn't know about, and Natalie's piercing stare, Vanessa finally gave in and told the whole story.

"Okay okay," Vanessa confessed. "I helped Juliet in her scheme to take down Serena. Juliet's plan was to enter the party as Serena while Jenny and I went in as ourselves. We changed into the same dress as the one Jenny made for Serena and put on the masks." She took a breath, "The plan is for us, me and Juliet to kiss Nate and Dan while Jenny exposes Chuck and Blair. After I kissed Dan and Juliet kissed Nate, then Jenny pulled the curtain. As we were all dressed like Serena and also wearing masks, Gossip Girl's message was saying that Serena was behind all that, just as Juliet hoped. When we're done, Jenny and I left the party, we didn't stick around. We tried calling Juliet but no one answered. Later on, we heard about Serena being tranquilized. That time, we panicked. We just wanted to take down Serena not harm her. Jenny and me, we met up with Juliet at the café round the corner, we confronted her and she told us, she had spread tranquilizer on Serena's mask, and planned to bring her to a local motel when she was dazed, but Natalie was by her so she couldn't." she took another deep breath, "After that, we didn't tell you so we just stayed in and tried to act normal, but we couldn't help feeling guilty. We really never meant to hurt her! We didn't know Juliet put tranquilizer on Serena's mask, I swear! We're really sorry."

"So that's what happened." Natalie said. "Vanessa, if I were to ask you and Jenny to repeat this to Nate and Serena, would you do it?"

"Please, no! I can't do it…" she broke down into sobs "you can tell them but I just can't face them. I'm sorry."

Natalie crossed the room, "it's okay, we'll settle it, atleast you still had a heart to say you're sorry and confess." Natalie comforted her while an amused Chuck looked on.

"We better be leaving, we have something else to settle."Natalie said.

Vanessa walked them to the door. "Natalie, Chuck. I'm really sorry and thank you."

Natalie smiled at her and they rode back to the Van der Woodsen's.

"Did you get it?" Natalie asked.

"Of course." Chuck answered, pointing to the pin on his necktie.

"Well, keep it on, we're still using it."

They arrived at the Van der Woodsen's and the same thing repeated itself, except with Lily and Rufus listening, in. They were outraged.

"Jenny! How could you!" Rufus scolded.

"Jenny, I expected better when you returned to the Upper East Side." Lily said.

"Lily, Rufus, we would like it if you keep this a secret and not tell anyone else please." Natalie said. "we still have some things to settle before we can reveal it, and Jenny you too." Jenny nodded.

"Very well," Rufus said, "but she's grounded for 2 months."

Chuck and Natalie left the mansion and returned to The Empire. Serena and Blair were already back from shopping as it was evening. Nate was around too.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Nate greeted them, "Serena and Blair are in the room." He told Natalie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Natalie, Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate were back at The Empire, Natalie entered the room Serena and Blair were in, and they started having some usual girl talk on the clothes they bought. While the guys stayed outside, Chuck and Nate had some, well, guy talk is what it's called I guess. ;)**

"Want a drink?" Chuck said, calling room service. Nate nodded and he ordered a bottle of tequila and 2 shot glasses. After the call, he turned to Nate, "I'm just asking, do you still love Serena?"

"What are you talking about, Chuck?" said Nate, rather taken aback by his best friend's sudden question.

"I meant, do you still love my sister or have you really moved on with that old witch?"

"Juliet's my girlfriend not a witch Chuck." Said Nate, obviously annoyed.

"Still a witch to me. But anyway, you haven't answered my question Nathaniel."

"What question?"

"Do you or do you not still have feelings for Serena?" Chuck looked at him straight in the eye.

"I… I… I don't know, Chuck, I really don't know. I'm with Juliet but…"

"You still have feelings for her that you can't let go after all. Very good Nathaniel."

"I'm not stating anything. I just don't know okay."

Natalie sighed and the boys turned to face her. She was leaning against the wall behind them with her arms crossed. The boys were surprised.

"How long have you been listening in?" Nate said, recovering from his surprise.

"Long enough." Natalie said, "You'll never be sure, won't you?"

"Nat, you don't know anything, you're only 16. You'll understand why next time."

"I wouldn't underestimate your sister if I were you," Chuck chuckled.

Natalie smirked and they burst into laughter. Serena and Blair came out of the room.

"Whatcha guys laughing about?" Serena asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Natalie smiled, "hey Nate, Serena, can you both go and buy some food and normal drinks? I was thinking maybe we can go for a small vacation? You know somewhere away from the drama here?"

"That's an excellent idea! Where to?" asked Blair.

"Name your destination and I'll see to our ride," Chuck said.

"Hang on, hang on," Serena said, "let me get this clear, we're going on a short vacation, away from the UES?"

"That's gotto be the most awesome idea I've heard all weekend," Nate smirked.

"So how 'bout it? Shall we go to…Hawaii?" Natalie asked.

"I can have that arranged for." Chuck immediately started dialing for his private jet. "I could do with sunshine and water for a week or two."

"Then it's arranged." Natalie clapped her hands together, "we shall leave tomorrow! I can't wait!"

"I have to start packing my clothes," Blair said, skipping towards her room.

"I'll help her." Natalie said, "Nate, Serena, go buy some food and drinks now will ya? Chuck, book us a hotel." And with a swish of her blonde hair, she left after Blair.

"Well, shall we go then?" Nate and Serena left for the elevator.

After Nate and Serena have left the Empire, Natalie pulled Blair out into the her room.

"We got something to show you." Natalie told her.

**That's it for today guys, starting on Chapter 9 now though. So watcha think of it so far? And thank you so much for the reviews! Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chuck removed the mini cam from his tie and plugged it into Natalie's laptop. The video started playing as Chuck pulled the blinds and they sat on the couch to watch it. As a precaution though, Natalie locked her room door, just in case the other two returned when they were watching. Blair watched the confession of Jenny and Vanessa without a sound. When the video ended, she was absolutely furious.**

"How could they! And we were all mad at S because we thought she did it! Oh my effing god. If I ever see them again, I'm gonna kill them!" Blair practically screamed out.

"Babe, calm down" Chuck said coolly, Natalie looked at him, amused by his calmness at Blair's reaction.

"B, we need a plan, we don't have enough proof yet, but Jenny and Vanessa have been used, it's not their fault, its Juliet's." Natalie told her.

Chuck offered Blair chocolates and she calmed down a little. "So here's the plan…" Natalie, Chuck and Blair discussed the plans together till Nate and Serena came back from their shopping.

"Anyone around?" Serena called.

"We're here." Natalie said, coming out of the room with Chuck and Blair "we were just making a few plans on what to do tomorrow."

"Oh?" Nate questioned, "talking 'bout tomorrow, is it okay if I invite Juliet along?"

Blair and Serena flinched. 'That wasn't surprising,' Natalie thought. 'Who would want a psycho-boyfriend-stealing-witch along?' Before Blair and Serena had a chance to say anything, "Book her a ticket Chuck." Natalie said.

"Great! I'll tell her, thanks Chuck, Nat." Nate said, immediately running off.

When Nate had left, Serena went to her room to pack her things for the next day. Blair and Chuck crowded round Natalie, Blair looked murderous.

"Why did you let him bring her along?" Blair asked, glaring at her.

"Relax B. Chuck, how do you think things will go if we take the plan to Hawaii?" Natalie said with a sly look.

"Plan Juliet's takedown just got to a whole new level." Chuck smirked.

"Ohhhh so that's what you guys were thinking," Blair relaxed "Geez, you guys scared me."

"B, tomorrow let's play nice. We're gonna take Juliet down but with style." Winked Natalie.

**I know this chapter is super duper short. But I'm like to keep you guys in suspense ;) I'm starting to type out chapter 10 now. So seeya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next day. Natalie, Chuck, Blair, Serena, Nate and Juliet boarded Chuck's private jet. They didn't have to pack much as they plan to go shopping there anyway, and it's Hawaii, they don't even need much clothes. But the night before, Chuck passed out new mini cameras. These were waterproof, like those underwater cameras as they will have to be attached to the girl's bikinis. Chuck's will be attached to his one-sided earring.**

On the plane, Serena sat with Natalie, Blair with Chuck and Nate with Juliet (Obviously). Chuck's jet was the ultimate. It had a mini bar, tv, laptop and other facilities. It's like being on a cruise but in the air and not on water. On board the jet, they received a Gossip Girl blast.

_*Spotted. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club, Little N and J boarding a plane, leaving for Hawaii. The UES ought to be drama-less this week or two. But I'm sure Hawaii wouldn't be. Anything can happen in Hawaii. Xoxo.*_

Hours later, they arrived at the Honolulu International Airport. There, they rented a limo and checked in at the The Royal Hawaiian, a luxury collection resort in Wakiki. They had book a Royal Hawaiian Suite and a Royal Ocean Suite, the royal Hawaiian suite was completed with 2 bedrooms so the girls will be there while Nate and Chuck took the Royal Ocean Suite. Trust Chuck to book such a luxurious resort. After claiming their keys, they separated to return to their suites to rest. As there were 2 bedrooms for the girls, Blair and Natalie shared one while Serena and Juliet shared the other.

_In Blair and Natalie's room,_

"What the hell did you put Serena and that b*tch in the same room for?" Blair shouted once Natalie closed the room door.

"Because if I put you and Juliet in the same room, you'll probably kill her," Natalie smiled "and with me and you in the same room, it's easier to plan right? Don't worry, Juliet and Serena get on just fine so it's not a problem for them."

"You have a point." Blair sighed. "I can't wait to take her down, then I don't have to act nice anymore. It just doesn't suit me." Natalie laughed at Blair's statement.

_In Nate and Chuck's room,_

"I wonder how Juliet and Serena would get along in the same room." Nate sighed.

"Nathaniel, your sister wouldn't put them together if she didn't guarantee they'll get along."

"You better be right. Or else."

"Don't you even thrust your sister? Haih… Let's just get some rest and hit the beach later." Chuck said, laying back on the bed.

"Fine. But I think I'll skip the rest and head to the beach now, you know how much I love beaches. "

_In Serena and Juliet's room,_

"I guess we're roommates then," Serena smiled.

"Yea, looks like it." Juliet smiled back, "I'm just glad I'm not roommates with Blair, she would probably strangle me to death."

Serena laughed, "Blair isn't that bad. She just doesn't get along so well with Nate's girlfriends that's all."

"I see. Well, she got along with you."

"Blair and I are like sisters so Nate doesn't come anywhere between us," Serena shrugged. "Besides we broke up and you're his girlfriend now."

Juliet smiled and started unpacking. "I think I'll hit the beach now, you unpack first." Serena said.

Natalie watched as Nate left the resort heading toward the beach. Then later, she saw Natalie heading towards there too. She smiled. She knew how much they both love beaches and sunshine, that's why she suggested Hawaii in the first place. Plan Takedown Juliet was already on its way.

Nate walked on the beach, taking in the sunshine, the sound of the waves, and the feeling of the sand running through his toes. He loved coming to the beach ever since he was little, the feeling of the seaside breeze was always refreshing. "Nate! Hey." Nate looked up to see Serena a few feet away walking towards him.

**There. Hawaii! I've never been there but I always wanted too. This is the first time I've typed 2 chapters in one morning. But the chapter before was rather short anyway. How was this one? Stay tune for more but it might be a few days before I upload the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nate strolled along the seaside. He loved the breezy air, the smell of salty water and everything Hawaii has to offer. Then he saw Serena. Serena patted the seat beside her and he sat down to watch the waves.**

"It's nice out here isn't it?" Serena said.

"Yea… remember when we were young, the four of us came here for the first time. Now we're here again, 10 years later." Nate sighed.

"Time flies. Hey, I still think I can kick your ass at catching the waves."

"You wanna bet?"

"A double scoop of Raspberry with toppings says I'll win."

"You're on!"

Nate and Serena rented two surfboards and ran into the water. They surfed and played in the water for quite a while before finally getting tired and waded to the beach. They dried themselves with a towel and headed for the café nearby. As Serena won the bet, Nate had to treat her.

"Told you so." Serena said, eating her ice-cream.

Nate laughed. "You won't win next time. You're just lucky today."

Nate's phone beeped. '_We're on our way to dinner already. So you both have to find your own. Won't be back till later. Ciao!'_

"Natalie sent a text," he told Serena. "She says they're already on the way to dinner and won't be back till later, so looks like it's just us tonight."

While Nate and Serena were walking along the beach after their snack, the others were just waking up from their naps. They had agreed to go for dinner at 7 and it was already 6.30. The girls quickly changed and met with Chuck at the lobby.

"Where's Nate?" Juliet asked Chuck.

"And where's Serena?" Chuck asked.

Natalie smiled. "They're busy. They texted me to say we are to find our own dinner without them tonight."

Juliet looked suspicious and Blair narrowed her eyes at Natalie but Chuck quickly said "Okay, let's go then." They left for dinner at a fancy restaurant and only return to the hotel hours later. By the time they returned, Nate and Serena were already back from a dinner on the beach and were fast asleep in their rooms.

Back in their rooms, Juliet showered, changed and went to sleep. But Blair called Chuck to meet them for an early breakfast without Nate, Juliet and Serena the next morning. "Just leave a note saying we went for breakfast on the nightstand." Blair told Chuck. After that they all slept soundly till the next morning.

**Ciaossu! I love cliffhangers don't you? Anyway, short chapter this time but when is it not? Hehe. Review, review, review please! xD Bye-bi!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The following morning, Natalie and Blair snuck out of their suite while Juliet and Serena were still sleeping or so they thought. Serena actually was already up and down by the beach, she had snuck out early to catch some early waves. Blair and Natalie quickly skip down to the beachside bar to meet Chuck.**

(To make things a little easier: _Natalie_, Blair, **Chuck**.)

"Hey Chuck. Got out easy?"

"**Hey girls. Apparently, Nathaniel got up earlier than me."**

"_I bet he went to the beach. You know how they like the beach."_

"They? Oh right, Serena and Nate both LOVE the beach and sunshine."

"_Exactly. So shall we get started?"_

Just then, a waiter came to take their order. After placing their order for a nice Hawaiian breakfast, they began to plan.

"_Here's what I have in mind… Coming to Hawaii was part of the plan anyway, both Nate and Serena just love the beach so Hawaii is one of the places where they can both get together. When they get together a lot, they're sure to bond more and grow closer."_

"… **and Juliet will see that. Because it seems very obvious that Natalie had something to do with it, especially when Natalie has been coming up with excuses every now and again to interrupt Nate and Juliet's together time, Juliet's bound to confront Natalie and tell her to leave them alone."**

"That's where we'll catch her. Nate won't believe us but when she does confront us, we'll have our cameras with us we will have our proof."

"_Exactly. And that is where we'll take that b*tch down. With proof that she's out to get Serena, I'm sure Nate will finally see what Juliet's like."_

"You know, that sounds pretty cool. I hope everything will go as planned."

"**By the way, as I've had my P.I. tracking her in the UES, here's what he got: Juliet's been visiting the prison quite often, I wonder why. I guess we'll have to ask her that when everything's out and also why does she want to take down Serena."**

"_I guess we'll just have to wait for the truth to reveal itself."_

Just then, their phones beeped.

_*Just spotted. Golden Boy and S together on the beach in Hawaii. Are they back together? Or is N still with J? Nobody knows but you be sure I'll keep you updated. And what are the other half of the non-judging breakfast club and little N up to? Just enjoying a quiet breakfast? I don't think so. Well, you know you love me. Xoxo.*_

"Looks like Gossip Girl isn't just in the Upper East Side, looks like she took a trip to Hawaii too."

"_Hey guys, won't Juliet see the blast too? It might just trigger some of her jealousy. We better be prepared."_

"**I'm just afraid she doesn't confront Natalie, she could confront Serena instead."**

"_Looks like shopping time has to be me and Serena instead of S and B."_

"**Fine with me, then Blair can spend more time with me instead of Serena."**

"Chuck!" They laughed.

Meanwhile… Juliet had just woke up. She saw that Serena was already gone, she checked Natalie and Blair's room and saw their note saying they had gone for breakfast. She sighed and got dressed. Just then her phone beeped and she saw the Gossip Girl blast. She gripped the phone tightly.

'If that's how it's gonna be, then I'll have to come up with a bigger plan to keep Serena and Nate apart.' She thought. 'I have to get Serena expelled from Columbia soon or Ben might do it himself and goodness knows what he'll do to me if I don't get the job done.'

After she got dressed, Juliet left the hotel for the beach.

**That's all for today! I know I keep putting the real thing further and further but I want to extend the story, but now you more or less know what plan I have in mind. Once everything is out, that will be the end of things so yea... patients yea** :D


	13. Chapter 13

**It was the last day of their Hawaiian trip. Throughout the whole vacation, Juliet had been most of the time hanging out with Nate. Natalie was getting a little annoyed as Juliet was by Nate's side and there isn't any chance for Serena and Nate to be together and bond. Juliet can see too that Natalie was trying hard to get Juliet away from Nate to give Serena chances but she sees through them and Natalie's plans for them to be apart fails each time. They soon got back to the UES and went their separate ways: Juliet goes off. Nate, Chuck and Natalie back to the Empire. Blair and Serena to the Waldorf mansion.**

They rested for another few days before resuming their usual schedules and things were back to how they were before. Not long later, as Serena and Natalie were shopping in a store for new clothes, they bumped into Juliet. Or maybe you should put it as Juliet was looking for them.

"Well hello there Natalie, Serena. Shopping?" Juliet said sarcastically.

"Yea. We were looking for new clothes." Serena smiled.

"What's with the tone, Juliet?" Natalie asked sweetly.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up too, the both of you." Juliet said, glaring at them. "Seriously Natalie? You think I wouldn't notice that it's your doing? Trying to interrupt me and Nate every time? I had enough of you."

"What are talking about?" Serena interrupted.

"And you, you went along with her plans right? I knew it. You still love him and you want to break us up. I knew you weren't over him. Let me tell you this, I don't have to put up with you at all." And with that Juliet slapped Serena.

"Serena!" Natalie helped her up "Juliet what the hell? This has nothing to with Serena okay! Serena, are you okay?"

"Don't think you get away with it too." And slapped Natalie as hard as she slapped Serena. Serena was shocked.

"You! How dare you!" Serena shouted.

"I'm gonna tell Nate and when he knows of this he'll breakup with you for sure." Natalie shouted, stomping towards the exit.

"Oh no, you don't expect me to let you get away with this don't you?" Juliet yanked Natalie's hair and told her threateningly "If you dare tell that brother of yours, I'll make sure you'll regret it your whole life. I will torture you till you come begging on your knees for me to forgive you."

Suddenly the entrance door opened. Juliet quickly let go of Natalie's hair. Nate walked in to see his girlfriend facing Serena and Natalie.

"Juliet." He smiled "hey Nat, Serena." He greeted them.

"Nate! Juliet slapped me and Serena! She –" Juliet glared at her threateningly but Natalie didn't care. "She threatened me! Nate-"

"Natalie, what are you talking about?" Nate said astonished. "Don't simply accuse her Nat."

"I'm not! She really did! Nate I'm serious!" Natalie said frantically.

"Enough Natalie. You're my sister but I won't have you insulting her." Nate said. "Juliet will never do such a thing."

Natalie was almost in tears. "Do you believe me or do you believe her?" she pointed at Juliet.

"Nat… I…"

"You believe her. You believe her instead of your sister. How could you!" Natalie yelled, running out of the store in tears.

"Natalie!" Nate called after her. "What's gotten into her?"

"Nate." Serena said, after being silent the whole time. "You've changed. You believe Juliet over Natalie. You've really changed" and she rushed out of the store after Natalie.

Nate stared after them but Juliet said, "let them go, it was just a misunderstanding. They'll get over it tomorrow." She kissed him. "Now, let's go for lunch."

Back at the Empire, Natalie threw her jacket to one side and ran to her room in tears and locked the door behind her. She turned on her CD player loudly and started crying into her pillow. 'How could he? He believed her over me! His sister! How could he…' she thought to herself.

Chuck and Blair were in the sitting hall when Natalie rushed by them. She looked like she was crying but before they could say anything the room door slammed and '

_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby__  
__Don't be afraid to__  
__Jump then fall__  
__Jump then fall into me__  
__Be there, never gonna leave you__  
__Say that you wanna be with me too__  
__So I'm a stay through it all__  
__So jump then fall_

Of Taylor Swift's Jump Then Fall could be heard as loud as ever. Minutes later, Serena ran in from the lift.

"Have you seen Natalie?" Serena asked, out of breath.

"Yea, she ran straight into her room." Blair said pointing.

Serena heard the super loud music coming from Natalie's room and knew it was no use banging on the door. She sat down on the couch to catch her breath while Blair and Chuck looked at her waiting for her to calm down.

"What's going on sis?" Chuck asked.

"Yea, Natalie looked like she was in tears." Blair added.

"Juliet, that's what happened." Serena said fiercely. "She was in the store that Natalie and I were shopping in and started accusing us of trying to break Nate and her up." She stopped. "Then she slapped both of us. Natalie lost her temper and wanted to find Nate but Juliet threatened her." She stopped to catch her breath. Blair and Chuck looked murderous as she continued. "Then Nate walked in and Natalie tried to tell her what Juliet did to us but he wouldn't listen. He believed Juliet instead of Natalie. Natalie must be feeling awful now." Serena sighed, burring her head in her hands.

Blair patted her on the back while Chuck went over to pick up Natalie's jacket. He removed the brooch on Natalie's jacket and flipped it over. He saw that Natalie had indeed fixed a mini camera into her brooch. Chuck hung up Natalie's jacket and put the brooch into his pocket.

"Hey sis, can you lend me your brooch?" Chuck asked.

"Sure. What for?" Serena said, surprised but handed over her brooch to Chuck.

"Chuck you don't think…" Blair started. Chuck flipped it over and there was a camera hidden in it. Serena was surprised when he removed the camera.

"Is that a… spy cam?" she said, shocked.

"We'll explain to you." Blair said.

After explaining everything to Serena, they downloaded the video from Serena's brooch and also from Natalie's brooch. They watched everything in silence.

"Wow," Serena said after they finished, "They could have saved me all that talking."

**Wow, this has got to be like the longest chapter I have ever written throughout the story but there you have it. The blast is out :) I know I rather rushed the whole thing out but what do you think? Leave a review please. And thank you! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nate spent the night with Juliet. Blair and Chuck decided to tell Serena everything. Once Serena understood them, they spent the whole evening combining the videos from the mini cameras into a video of proof that Juliet was guilty. Natalie never stepped out of her room at all. But her sobs had subsided. When Nate returned the next morning, he found Serena, Blair and Chuck all asleep on the couch with coffee in front of them.**

"Guys?" Nate said as they started to stir. "Why are you all sleeping here? Were you waiting for me?"

"Who's waiting for you?" Blair snapped.

At Blair's tone, Nate took a step back surprised. "Hey what's going on?"

"You know what's going on. Last night, you didn't even bother chasing after Natalie did you." Serena said.

Nate started to speak but Chuck cut him off. "Nathaniel, Nathaniel. Do you know how upset Natalie was last night?"

"Yea, she hasn't even come out of her room since she ran in after you broke her heart." Blair said, crossing her arms.

"Blair, I… well, she was accusing Juliet! What else could I do, I can't let her accuse people like this." Nate explained.

"Accuse? She was telling the truth you moron!" Blair yelled.

"Geez, even you guys believe her? Guys, I know you don't like Juliet but you can't-"

"We can't what Nate?" Serena said, "We can't believe what we see with our own eyes? If we don't believe what we see, then what are we suppose to believe?"

"Nathaniel, you have been blinded by that witch's spell, do you not see that?" Chuck questioned.

Nate narrowed his eyes. "Unless you have proof, you can't accuse of people like that. I think I'll just go back to Juliet's till you guys can see clearly." He turned and walked off.

"You're the one who can't see clearly idiot! We see it crystal clear!" Blair yelled after him.

"What now?" Serena asked, "we didn't play the video, he's walked off already."

"There is another way…" Natalie stepped out of her room.

"Nat!" The girls shouted as they ran to her, "are you all right? You wouldn't come out all night."

"I'm fine, just hungry." Natalie smirked.

The others laughed. "Let's go for lunch then." Chuck said.

"Sure, but before that, let me download that video to my phone, I see you've combined them all." Natalie smiled.

After she had downloaded it, they all went for lunch. Natalie called Juliet with the others listening in.

"Juliet hi, is Nate around?" Natalie said sweetly.

"What is you want twerp?" Juliet answered her.

"I'm gonna give you one more chance to make up for what you did to Serena and me."

"Why should I? You'll never beat me, not in a million years." Juliet put down the phone.

Natalie smiled into the phone after Juliet hung up. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

**So? So? How is it? I know I know, this is another short chapter, but I wanted to put the rest of it into another chapter to make the story well…longer. Anyway, reviews are welcome! xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Natalie had offered Juliet her last chance to make up for all she has done but Juliet hung up on Natalie. Apparently she underestimated what the scheming teen can do when provoked. She soon found out though. When everyone in the Upper East Side phones started beeping.**

_*Well well well. Who would have known. Looks like J has been behind most of the drama this season. This video is the bomb. Leave a comment on my blog will ya. Xoxo*_

Everyone gasped. The blast included the video Blair, Chuck and Serena had put together. Natalie had sent it in as an anonymous sender much to the delight of Blair. They sat at the little café, drinking juice like nothing happened while everyone else is gasping at the Gossip Girl blast.

"I can't believe you did that Natalie" Serena said, looking as if she was sorry for Juliet.

"Hey," Natalie said, noticing Serena's expression, "There is absolutely nothing to feel sorry for Juliet. She deserved it very much."

"Yea, this meal is on me!" Blair couldn't stop laughing.

Chuck just sat there drinking his tea, smirking at the three girls. Meanwhile…

"What is the meaning of this Juliet?" Nate yelled at her after receiving the Gossip Girl blast.

"Nate! I… they set me up! I'm innocent, you believe me right?" Juliet said frantically.

"What can I believe, Juliet?" Nate shook his head. "I believed you over Natalie when she was telling the truth. You slapped her. My sister! And you slapped Serena too. How did you become so evil?"

"You can believe she did her own hair." Blair interrupted, standing at the doorway.

"Blair?" Nate looked surprised.

Natalie, Chuck and Serena appeared behind her. "It was my idea. We thought we'll drop by to see whether you receive our little gift to Juliet." Natalie said.

"Apparently you did. Nice work Nathaniel." Chuck smirked.

"YOU!" Juliet yelled, stomping toward Serena. "You! You did this! You couldn't let go of Nate so you destroyed our relationship! You freak!" she raised her hand to slap Serena but Nate caught it and stepped between Serena and Juliet. Juliet stared at him.

"You're not gonna slap her again." Nate said, looking at her in the eye.

"Nate…" Serena said, smiling.

"Natalie, I owe you an apology, I should have trusted my sister not her. I'm sorry." Nate said giving Natalie a hug.

Natalie smiled. "Its fine Nate, she was rather convincing I guess." She motioned towards Serena, "But I think someone else deserves an apology more than me"

Nate smiled. "Serena," he took her hands in his, "I'm really sorry… for this, for hurting you and for letting Juliet hurt you. I don't expect you to forgive me but I'm really sorry."

"Nate. I forgive you." Serena smiled and hugged him.

Everyone else except Juliet smiled at this little scene. Then Chuck, Blair and Natalie stepped in front of Juliet. Natalie yanked Juliet's hair so hard, Juliet yelled.

"Listen to me. You have one last chance to come clean and we won't turn you over to the police for what you have done with Serena's mask. Why did you try to hurt Serena?"

"She threw Ben into jail. I will never forgive her. She caused me to have to listen to my brother's orders or else. I will never EVER forgive her." Juliet yelled

"Ben?" Blair said, "Who the hell is that?"

"Ben… isn't that Juliet's brother's name?" Nate said. Natalie turned to face him, "Juliet has a brother?" she questioned him.

"Yea… She told me that before."

She turned back to Juliet "How is it that Serena is able to throw Ben in jail?"

"Ben was Serena's professor a long time ago!" Juliet screamed, obviously hurting from Natalie's grip on her hair.

At this answer, Serena flinched. Blair looked at her.

"S, could it be that professor from…" Blair opened her mouth.

Serena nodded.

"Wait what? What professor?" Chuck and Nate asked.

"Serena..." Blair started after Serena nodded an okay to her. "In high school, Serena was almost raped by a professor. Lily found out in time and sent the professor to jail. Looks like that professor is Ben, Juliet's brother."

"And now she seeks revenge on Serena for locking her brother in jail." Chuck concluded.

Natalie turned back to Juliet. "Since you were kind enough to let us know that, we shall give you one chance. Pack your things and leave. Never step foot here again, we will know." With that last note, Natalie pushed Juliet away and left with the others.

Natalie and the non-judging breakfast club went back to the Empire. Natalie retired to her room for a nap, Blair and Chuck went to Chuck's room too. Nate and Serena were left alone in the sitting room.

"Hey…" Nate smiled.

"Hey." Serena returned his smile.

"Look, S, I… I know I'm not in a place to ask this but… I… what I'm trying to say is that will you give me a second chance? When I was with Juliet I… don't know why but I keep thinking of you and the times we had on the beach in Hawaii. I…" Nate looked down at his hands.

Serena took his hands in hers, "Yes, I give you a second chance."

Nate's eyes lit up with joy. He hugged Serena and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, smiling.

Few weeks later. Everyone was at the airport. It was time to send Natalie off.

"Well, time for me to say goodbye." Natalie hugged each of them. "I'll miss you all."

"We'll miss you too!" Blair said, drying a few tears.

"Thank you so much for what you've done Nat." Serena hugged her.

"Natalie Natalie. It was fun having you around." Chuck smirked.

"Nat… take care." Nate smiled.

*Paging all passengers of flight AK5382 leaving for Australia, the gates are now open for boarding…*

"Well, gotta go! I have a plan to catch! See you next time. Stay out of trouble Byeeee!" And with that she left them waving goodbye.

After Natalie had boarded, they all retired back to the hotel. Life was back to usual in the Upper East Side.

**And out! That's the end…. =( Buy yea, I really hope you like it, thank you guys so much for your reviews and support. This is my very first fanfic and some of you have been real supportive. Thank you! Xoxo. Over and out. =)**


End file.
